


Prompt 1: Egg hunt

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night March 26th 2016 [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6364324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt 1: Egg hunt

The Manager thought he knew a few things for certain in life. When he finally figured out which way he ‘swung’, so to speak, that was a thing he was certain about. That he loved his Driver was another one. And that loving a man meant he couldn’t become a father very easily. Not that he even thought about it as a serious option for most of his life, having been an only child he didn’t have any nieces or nephews, so he didn’t really know what he was missing. But when the Driver’s sister had twins, he did think about it more than before. Seeing them so happy, even babysitting at times, he started to warm to the idea. Even after hearing all the horror stories and holding his sister-in-law while she wept after a full week of 2 sick children driving her half mad, he thought about it. 

He knew the Driver at light partially felt the same; he saw the smile that graced his lover’s face when he was holding one of them when they were just a few days old. But it took a few years before they actually discussed it. 

“You ever think about having some of your own?” the Manager asked one night when they were turning in after a visit of the ‘whirlwinds’. The Driver spun around in shock, shirt halfway open. “What?? Where did that come from all of a sudden?” The Manager shrugged. “No where in particular. It’s been on my mind for a while. So?” 

“Well,” the Driver said, scratching his head, “I like those two. And I don’t mind babysitting. But having our own? I don’t know. It’s something to consider…”

“I’m just thinking about it, no need to decide right away!” the Manager replied, slightly worried that he had gone about getting the conversation going on the wrong foot. 

The Driver crossed over to the Manager with a smile, taking his hands. “Never thought it was something that was an option, if I’m honest. Since we can’t really do it in the ‘normal’ way.” He was glad to see that that brought a small smile out from the Manager. “No, I suppose not. But think about it?” 

The Driver squeezed the Manager’s hands, nodding in agreement. “I will. Now, care to help me getting this shirt off?”

It didn’t stand much of a chance, leaving the no doubt heavy thinking required before they took the plunge for later. 

About a week, it turned out. After a short day at work, the Driver started up the subject again while sitting at the kitchen table for lunch, discussing what he thought about it and how to actually go about doing this. It might not have been something that he ever thought would happen, but remembering the many times that the Manager turned out to be a great uncle and carer for his sister’s children, he could see a future of them extending their family. It wouldn’t be easy, but nothing in their life together so far had been. He just knew that it made sense and would make their life even better. 

“Are you really sure?” the Manager eventually asked, to assure himself that the Driver wasn’t considering it just because the Manager wanted it. 

“Yes. I’ve already seen how good you are with kids. At work as well. Plus it’ll give me someone else to play with my train track and beat at Mariokart” he answered with a glint in his eye. 

“Well then. The egg hunt is on” the Manager said with a smile. The Driver laughed out loud at that. “Yes, I suppose it is.”


End file.
